


A Very Larry Christmas

by unintentionalove



Series: The Tomlinsons [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Mostly just lots of fluffy Christmas feels, Other, Some kid stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintentionalove/pseuds/unintentionalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis celebrate Christmas with the entire clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Larry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas! This a completely unbeta'd, just for fun kinda thing.
> 
> Send this to anyone affiliated with One Direction and I find you and it won't end well. Just a minor warning.

"Lou, the popcorn is not for eating." Gemma jabbed a needle through the heart of a piece of fluffy corn with a determined look on her face. "Besides, it's been sitting out for three days now and that's gross." Louis popped another piece in his mouth defiantly.

"It's my house, Gem, so my rules. If you don't like it..." Gemma opened her mouth to snap back with a retort before Harry pushed his way between the two of them to plop down next to Louis on the couch.

"Do something about him", Gemma grumbled, pushing the fishing line through another piece of popcorn and pulling it taut. 

"Don't tempt me, Gem." Louis tipped his head back and laughed at Harry's response while Gemma feigned retching and gagging noises. He swung his feet from the floor on to Harry's knees, adjusting his back so it pressed against the arm of the couch facing toward Harry, who absentmindedly began rubbing Louis' soles. 

"Jesus, you two, it's bloody Christmas. Knock it off", Lottie grumbled from next to Gemma. Her eyes never darted up from her phone as she addressed the boys. Louis' eyes narrowed towards his eldest sisters, sitting side by side, fingers both swiping their phones in various movements. 

"Got to take another selfie, Charlotte? Or go on another Twitter crusade, Felicite?"

"Oi, leave them alone! Lot's been doing more than you have lately and Fiz is the family social crusader." Gemma winked in the girls direction with a smile, she'd always defended them when Louis started in on them, one of the few who never minded taking him on. It was a special tenet of their relationship.

"Funny," Louis started, a sly tone in his voice, "I thought the family social crusader was you. You must be so sad to be so old as to have to retire."

"Luke Skywalker had to learn from Obi Wan Kenobi", Fizzy said shortly, quietly even. Gemma and Harry split into shared uproarious laughter when Louis only pursed his lips in response. He'd been caught and bested, and he knew it. Louis didn't like to be bested, but even he could admit his sisters were learning from the best. Instead, he turned his head to Harry.

"Did you come from the kitchen, love? How's the food then?" Asking Harry about food was a sure fire way to change the topic of conversation in any group setting. 

"Oh, it's good. The mums have the wine drinking down. I don't know if I should give them our potato peeler, though, for the mash." 

"Did someone say 'wine'?" Suddenly, Gemma's mind was on anything but stringing popcorn. She pushed the bowl off of her lap onto the table beside her and scrambled into the kitchen, everyone's eyes following her. 

"Guess I should pick up where she left off", Harry said, his eyes shifting to the bowl Gemma had left behind. 

"Eh, don't bother. It was something to keep her distracted, anyway. Never did see the point of putting edibles on a bloody Christmas tree." Lottie's voice came again, not looking up from her phone a second time.

"You'd know all about 'edibles' wouldn't you, brother?" Louis merely stuck his middle finger in the air as a response. Lottie didn't need to look up to see what he was doing. Instead, she stuck her own middle finger up while balancing her phone in one hand and pushing her lips out into a pout to snap a picture. Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Self-obsessed much?"

"Don't get me started on the misogynistic undertones of the retaliation against selfie culture", Fizzy growled with eyes like lasers towards her brother. Harry's face lit up like the Christmas tree that sat in the corner of the large room and Louis groaned in response.

"Please don't get him started!" Harry's eyes narrowed, ready to fire back when a large roar from the front foyer door interrupted everything. All heads turned to see Liam and Niall bang into the great room, balancing loads of shiny wrapped boxes and bags with bows and ribbons in both of their hands, remnants of wet snow clinging to the shoulders of their coats. It almost seemed as if Liam was attempting to keep Niall upright he was so laden down with gifts. They were laughing incessantly at some subject unknown as Louis bounced to his feet to clap Liam on the back in greeting, giving Niall more consideration so as not to topple the mountain in his hands. Harry, in turn ambled to his feet in slow, lithe motions and carefully walked to Niall, plucking presents from his arms to help carry them towards the tree.

"Thanks, mate", Niall said as a look of relief washed over his face, "didn't know if I was gonna make it all the way over there."

"You always did get a bit excessive at Christmas, Neil." 

"You're a fat one to talk, Harold", Louis roared as he and Liam approached, his arm still slung around Liam's shoulder. For his part, Liam broke the embrace to smother Harry with a hug that was still chilly round the edges.

"Happy Christmas, little brother. Glad to be here." 

"Glad you came", Harry said on a smile. It had been a rough year. They all needed this, needed to be reminded that they were family with each other. The next year held promise and everyone knew it, it lifted the holiday spirit in the room considerably. "There's wine in the kitchen. The mums are making dinner and everything. Convinced my mum to roast a goose this year. Jay's on the Yorkshire Pudding, there's mash and parsnips and even pudding."

"There won't be any of that for long with Niall around", the four boys turned at the sound of Anne's voice. Her hair was raked back and secured with pins that looked like shiny Christmas bulbs, her eyes bright and sparkling with a wide smile on her face as she opened her arms for hugs. 

"Good to be home!" Niall laughed as he squeezed Anne into a hug.

"Hello darlings", she said warmly, "you alright? How are your mums?" Harry leaned over to Louis as Liam launched into talking about his mum, Anne never losing her interest.

"You think we could sneak upstairs for a bit?" Louis tensed.

"Hazza, it's Christmas and we have guests." Louis' face didn't show upset, instead it looked sly, his mouth twisted in the same grin he had anytime Harry used innuendo.

"Not for that, you idiot. I have something to give you." Louis' face showed a moment of surprise, his eyebrows lifting to ask an unspoken question. Harry carefully turned to leave the room. Five years had perfected their ability to know when it was feasible to leave a room unnoticed, and with Liam going on about his mum and dad, Anne listening intently, and Niall having already made a beeline for the kitchen and the growing smell of the goose in the oven, this was a moment they could steal.

Harry's hand tugged Louis forward-- out of the great room, through the foyer, up the winding staircase, down the hall and into their dark bedroom, flipping the light switch as they entered the room. 

"What is this all about? For fucks sake, it couldn't wait until everyone was gone?" Louis' tone was playful and light with mock exasperation. Harry lifted a finger to his lips.

"No, no it couldn't. I wanted to do this before dinner, anyway, and needed an excuse. Liam always gives me the out I need, even when he doesn't know it." Louis rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip as Harry began rifling through the drawer of his bedside table, obviously hunting for something while he muttered to himself under his breath.

"No, no, Harold. That's perfectly normal. Keep talking to yourself. I'll just wait over here."

"AHA!" Harry exclaimed, as he snatched an envelope in his hands, grasping it tight and spinning around to look at Louis, pure excitement settled into his eyes as he bounded over.

"I got these a few weeks ago. I've been holding this in ever since then. You know how I hate doing that." Louis nodded solemnly as he reached to take the envelope from Harry's hands and unfolded it. 

"Boarding passes...?" This time, it was Harry's turn to nod, his eyes still twinkling with excitement.

"Yeah. To Hawaii. I just thought that with everything happening this year. I don't know. Everything's been so intense this year and I know you always said you wanted to go. I've always wanted to go, too. I know we didn't get a lot of time together at the beginning of this year, and I just thought we'd start next year differently to kind of... set the tone for it. Is that cheesy?" Louis' lip quivered. 

"Incredibly", he whispered as his eyes bored holes through the papers in his hands. Harry could see the mist gather drops into water in Louis' eyes though the hint of a smile played at the corners of his mouth. 

"I'm sorry if it's too much. I-" Harry wasn't able to finish his sentence as the papers floated to the ground to be picked up later, Louis' arms thrown around his neck, his hands winding their way through Harry's curls. The force of his lips was like a collision, Harry squeezed his eyes shut as stars danced behind them, always stars when Louis' lips were on his. They moved in sync, Harry leaning forward into the kiss and pushing Louis backward, just as they had for half a decade now, Harry's arms wrapped around Louis' torso. Louis began to pull away, Harry chasing him and only gaining a few more precious seconds from it. 

"This is perfect. Thank you." Louis squeezed his arms around Harry's neck, nuzzling into the crook just below his jawline and sighing contentedly. "It has been a hell of a year." Harry feels the wetness from Louis' eyes as he moves his face side to side. He doesn't cry often these days, but when he does Harry tries to hold him a little bit tighter, just to offer something that can't be said in words.

"Let's have a happy Christmas, yeah?" He feels Louis nod and kisses the top of his head, giving him one last squeeze before detaching. 

Later, when they're all gathered round the table that's set to brimming with everyone's favorites, Louis clinked the side of his glass with his knife gently and stood.

"You all know what 2015 has been, we don't need to repeat it all. It's been hellacious and the most trying times we've known. Harry, my love. I couldn't have made it through this year or the four before that without you. Next year all our troubles will be out of sight, yeah?" Louis lifted the champagne in his hand a bit higher while Jay daubed the corner of her eyes with her napkin.

"I'm getting jealous over here", Niall cracked to break the somber mood of the room. Louis sat down again and everyone began to pass dishes around, taking portions of food and chattering with animation and excitement. Harry looked across to Louis as Gemma handed him a plate of bread, the champagne has begun to blur Louis around the edges, fading him in brilliantly with the twinkling lights behind his head. Harry smiled. A Happy Christmas, indeed.


End file.
